Don't Let Go
by Dark-Angel-Diva
Summary: Miss Parker finally has Jarod trapped at a dead end. Will she take him back to the Centre or will something from the past stop her? Rated PG or now. More Chapters to come.
1. Default Chapter

Don't Let Go

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Pretender. Never will.

Author's Note: Hi again, I'm back. This is my new story…. Der…Anywho, I hope you will like it. Hopefully, I described the character's emotions right and you won't find it to far fetched (but isn't fanfiction what you make it?) Hmm…well, enjoy. Please read and review.

"There's no where to run, Jarod." Miss Parker said her gun pointed at his back, "You have to give up."

The two stood at a dead end alleyway. The Pretender sighed and closed his eyes, knowing there was no way out. When he turned around, he tossed his gun to the ground, and turned to face the woman who had hunted him all over the U.S.

Parker remained expressionless as she approached Jarod. She stood in front of him, trying not to meet his gaze. She could feel his eyes watching her. In the distance, she could hear Broots and Sydney's shouts.

"Don't do this to me, Parker." Jarod said as he searched her face. 

Parker looked up at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Please stop, Jarod." She said with a sigh, "Just stop." 

She tucked her gun in its holster and took out a pair of handcuffs. She clenched her jaw tightly and steadied her breathing. 

"Michealina." The Pretender said quietly.

Parker's head snapped up quickly. The way he said her name, her real name sent a chill through her body. "Jarod…" she whispered exasperated, "Stop talking."

Then in one quick movement, Jarod had her back against the brick wall, and the handcuffs fell from her hands. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked shocked at what Jarod had just done.

"Don't you remember our promise?" he asked his voice dropping to a whisper. 

Parker bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as sudden tears stung her eyes. "Yes." She murmured reopening her eyes, "I've never forgotten it."

With his free hand, Jarod brushed away a tear that fell down her cheek. Parker closed her eyes again as she remembered the night they had made their fateful promise to one another.

__

It had been the night Faith died, after Young Parker and Young Jarod had exited the air vents, where she had cried in his arms at the loss of Faith, the girl she had only known for a day and a half, but felt like she had known forever. They stood in Jarod's room; both of them quiet, not knowing what to do.

"Jarod." She said quietly as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes, Miss Parker?" he answered stepping closer to her.

"I want to leave this place for good and never step foot in here again." She told him passionately, "All that the Centre brings is death and destruction."

"I know. I want to leave to. I want to escape and find my family." The boy agreed, feeling the same way. Then he cast a look at her face. She looked lost in thought. "Parker?"

"I wish I could help you get out of here." She told him after a minute, "You don't deserve to be locked up in here."

"Neither does Angelo."

Parker sighed. "I hope one day you will escape this hell hole." She said, "But it's too late for Angelo. This is the only place that he'll get treated somewhat nice."

"I know." The boy sighed then he smiled. "Maybe we'll run away together. We could both be free."

The girl smiled, "I'd like that." Then she frowned, her smiled quickly disappearing.

"What is it?"

"My daddy wouldn't like it…he's all I got left, y'know."

"I understand." Jarod said, trying to hide his disappointment. 

"I would let you run, though. I would never want to take you back here."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Replied Parker, giving Jarod a kiss on the cheek.

Miss Parker snapped herself out of the memory to find Jarod looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you going to break your promise?" he asked quietly.

She let out a shuddering breath and let the tears that had filled her eyes fall down her cheeks. "No." she said, "I owe it to you, to Angelo, to Faith, to my mother."

Jarod cupped her cheek with his hand, then moved in and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was passionate and familiar. He let go of her pinned hands and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Parker's arms encircled his neck. They broke apart a minute later, breathing heavily.

"Michealina." He whispered, his dark eyes searching hers.

"Shut up and kiss me." She commanded him, a smile on her face.

They kissed again, forgetting everything else, but them. This was a moment that Parker had been secretly dreaming about since she was young. Being with Jarod. Being all that he needed. She had loved him since she first met him. As they kissed, she drifted off into a memory of herself, confiding a secret with her mother.

__

"Mommy, Mommy! Guess what!" Young Miss Parker cried running into her mother's room. 

Her mother sat at her vanity, brushing her long dark hair, while smiling dreamily at her own private thoughts.

"What is it my darling?" her mother asked, as she turned away from vanity and put down her brush.

"I have a secret to tell you." Parker said smiling. 

"And what is that?" Her mother smiled back.

"Have you met Jarod?" she asked her mother, "He's a boy at the Centre."

Her mother tilted her head to the side and looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Yes…I've met with him a few times…he's a nice boy."

Young Parker felt confused. Since when had her mother visited Jarod? And how come Jarod never told her? Nevertheless, she was happy her mother liked Jarod. She then leaned close to her mother.

"I like Jarod." Whispered the girl, "And I'm gonna marry him one day!"

Her mother smiled and looked at her with amusement. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!" giggled the girl 

Her mother hugged her and chuckled. "Always follow your heart, my darling." She said softly. 

The two separated as they heard a noise at the entrance to the alley. They looked and saw Sydney and Broots, both standing there with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh…shit." Parker whispered, pushing Jarod back slightly. 

"No kidding." He muttered. 

The two men came closer to them. Broots's eyes were wide. But Sydney just smiled. Parker smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground. The group stood in awkward silence for a beat, and then Jarod grabbed Parker by the hand. 

"Come with me. All of you." It was an order.

The four then left the alley and got into the rental car that Parker, Sydney, and Broots rented. Jarod and Parker got into the front, while Sydney and Broots got into the back. Parker handed the Pretender the keys and he started the car. No one asked where he was taking them, knowing that they were safe with him. After an hour, Jarod pulled into the dirt driveway of a two-story cottage that was isolated in the deep woods. 

"Is this your latest lair?" Broots asked quietly, as the all got out of the car and made their way to the front porch.

"No." replied the Pretender, taking out a set of keys from his pocket.

"What is this place then?" Sydney asked.

"A home I brought from myself under an alias." Jarod answered, unlocking the door and going inside, followed by the others.

To Be Continued.

Well, what do you think? Remember: Please be kind! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

****

For disclaimer, see Chapter One. Anywho, on with the story…

Once inside, the three held their breaths. The house was immaculate, decorated beautifully with wonderful works of art, plush carpets, and cozy furniture. They all walked into the living room, still in admiration, and sat down. Parker chose a white plushy chair, which she sank into when she sat down. Sydney and Broots choose a comfortable couch across from her. Jarod remained standing, leaning slightly against the wall in front of a large untouched stone fireplace.

"What do you think?" he asked with a slight soft chuckle.

"Wow." Said Broots, looking around the room.

"This is absolutely beautiful Jarod." Parker said with a smile, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

Inside, Jarod melted as he saw her smile. He knew it had been a long, long time since she smiled just for being happy. 

"I agree with them. This house is exquisite. Did you pay with Centre money?" Sydney said.

The corners of Jarod's mouth turned up. "Of course. But it's only a small price compared to what the Centre did to me."

The others nodding, Parker and Sydney understanding more personally than Broots. 

"Would you like a tour?" Jarod asked them.

They nodded and stood. The Pretender led them out of the living room and into the kitchen. The space was huge, with all the utilities at one end and a big circular table at the other. About twenty feet away, there was a sliding glass door that led out to a large wooden back porch. The group stepped out onto the porch. To the left, there was a hot tub built into the porch. Straight ahead, there was a large space of grass, which was surrounded by the thick forest. 

When they went inside, Jarod led them up the T- staircase, which had three plush guestrooms down to the right of the hallway, then they entered the master bedroom. Just the feeling Parker got when she entered the room took her breath away. There was a king-size bed up against the right wall. Across the room, there was a small TV on top of an oak dresser.

"And this ends the tour." Jarod said in a tour guide tone.

They all left the upstairs and went into the living room. Parker once again chose the plushy chair. This time, Jarod perched on the left arm of the chair. Sydney and Broots both sat back down on the couch. They all sat in semi-uncomfortable silence. 

Broots cleared his throat. "Um…what are we, gonna do?"

"_We're _going back to the Centre." Parker said, "Without Jarod." She rested her head on his thigh. 

Jarod smiled and wove his hand into her dark hair. Sydney and Broots exchanged looks.

"What's your problem?" Parker demanded.

"Nothing, Miss Parker." Sydney said with a small smile.

"Lair."

"Umm…are you and Jarod…uh involved?"

"No." she said. _Not yet anyway. _She added silently.

Her eyes traveled up to Jarod's face and new that he was thinking the same thing. They smiled.

"We have to get going soon if the Centre is going to believe that we did not find Jarod." Sydney said a few minutes later.

Parker sighed, lifted her head, and got up followed by Jarod, Sydney, and Broots. The group made their way to the door. 

"Are you going to be staying here?" Sydney asked his Pretender.

"Yes. Until I find another person in need."

The three smiled. Sydney and Broots exchanged another look and went to the rental car, leaving Parker and Jarod to talk.

"When I get back to the Centre, I'm demanding a vacation." She told Jarod, "Then I'm coming back to you."

The Pretender smiled happily. "I can't wait." He kissed her cheek.

"Bye Jarod." Parker said, sounding slightly sad.

"Bye Michealina." He replied. _I love you._

****

TBC… As always, Please R&R.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

****

For disclaimer, see Chapter One. On with the story…

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware 

Miss Parker entered her father's office, to find him talking to Lyle. He immediately stopped his conversation with Lyle and smiled at her. 

"Angel." He said, "Any luck on catching Jarod?"

She shook her head. "No, daddy. I need to talk to you."

"What about? Are you alright?"

"I need a vacation, daddy. Just for a few days."

Mr. Parker looked thoughtful. "Of course you do. You're a hard worker. You're a Parker. When do you want to start your vacation?"

"Tonight. Is that alright with you?"

That answer seemed to surprise him. "Sure, Angel. What ever you want."

"Thank you, daddy." She kissed his cheek and left his office.

"She's up to something." Lyle said, gazing at the doors she had just walked out of.

Mr. Parker sighed and nodded. "Follow her."

****

*

It was dark by the time Miss Parker pulled into the dirt driveway of Jarod's cottage. She shut off the engine and got out of the car. She walked to the trunk and opened it. Taking out her suitcase, she shut the trunk and walked to the front door. Smiling, she opened the door and went inside. The cottage was dark, but Parker found her way to the stairs easily. 

When she entered Jarod's room, she found him lying in bed. The TV was on and was casting a blue glow around the room. She put down her suitcase and walked to his bedside. He was sleeping peacefully. She smiled and touched his face. With surprising speed, his hand flew up and grabbed her wrist tightly. 

"Hey!" Parker cried with a laugh.

Jarod, who was fully awake and alert, opened his eyes and grinned at her. 

"Faker!" she said as he pulled her down to him.

"I'm a great pretender, aren't I?" 

That got a laugh out of both of them. With his free hand, Jarod entangled his hand in her hair, and brought her head down. They kissed passionately, finally freeing themselves to their feelings for each other. When they broke apart, Parker smiled.

"I've had a very, very long day. And I think I need a nice, _long _bath." She said in his ear, her voice holding a hint of seduction. 

Jarod smiled as she got up off him. She then grabbed his hand got him off the bed and pulled him into the bathroom with her.

A while later

Parker and Jarod lay with a sheet around their bodies, on the rug in front of the now burning fire in the fireplace. Parker's head rest on his chest, her ear to his heart. The steady beat calmed her completely. She hadn't felt this calm, this whole, this free since Thomas. She prayed to God that the Centre would never catch him, she wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost another lover. Jarod seemed to sense where her thoughts were.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Parker raised her eyes to his. "Yes." She said, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want to lose you…to lose this. I would die if something happened to you."

The Pretender smiled at her. "Nothing's going to happen to me. **Ever**. I'm never going to let you get hurt and I'm never going to leave you." He kissed the top of her head and held her closer.

After a few minutes, they had moved upstairs. Parker had put on one of Jarod's button down stair, while Jarod had put on a pair of black pajama pants. They were sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in a spooning cuddle. Suddenly the peace was shattered by the sounds of the fire alarm going off from downstairs. Jarod bolt awake immediately while Parker continued to sleep undisturbed by the noise. He shook her hard.

"Michealina! Wake up! The house is on fire!"

Parker sat up. "Huh?"

"The house is on fire!"

Alarm spread over her features. They quickly got out of bed and went down stairs to find the living room and the way to the door completely ablaze. Jarod grabbed her hand and they ran to the back porch door. Exiting the house, they stood on the cold grass. Both of them were wondering how the fire started, since Jarod had extinguished the fire in the fireplace before they hard went upstairs. 

A sudden noise to the left startled them. In the darkness, they could barely make out the figure. But when the security light went on, the person could be clearly be seen. Parker gasped at she recognized the person.

"Lyle!" she cried, fear in her voice.

He twin shook his head in disgust. "You've stooped to a real low, sis." 

"Get the hell outta here, Lyle." She growled.

"As you know," He said, raising his arm, a gun in his hand. "I can't do that." 

Parker eyed the gun. It was directly level with Jarod's head. _I am not going to let Lyle kill him._ She thought.

"Jarod. Get out of here." She said softly, so only Jarod could hear.

"I'm not leaving you." He answered in the same tone.

"Just do it. I don't want you getting caught. They'll do worse to you then they'll do to me." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Said Lyle, upon hearing that statement.

Growling in frustration, Parker whirled around and faced Jarod. "Run!" she hissed.

"Michealina." Growled the Pretender. 

"Do it." It was her final command.

As Jarod took off, Lyle fired, and missed.

"Damn it." He cursed.

Parker stood still, her head held high. Her brother glared and raised his gun.

"Do it." She said, "Or don't you have the balls to?"

"You really are a spoiled little bitch, aren't you?" he asked, his finger on the trigger.

"It's better then being a no thumbed psychopath."

In the span of 1.5 seconds, Lyle had pulled the trigger. This time, his bullet hit his target. Parker fell to the ground, blinding pain running through her body, blood pouring from the wound on her abdomen. _Oh, god please let Jarod escape. _She thought as the darkness consumed her. 


End file.
